Love or Lies
by cullencutie747
Summary: Bella is a Nomad but she enjoys the solitude. The Volturi are after her, wanting her to join their guard. When Bella runs into the werewolves is it for better or for worse….
1. Bella The Normad

**This was just a random idea that came to me when I was meditating.**

**Tell me if you like it.**

**P.S I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, I ONLY OWN THE POT OF THE STORY.**

Chapter 1: Bella the Nomad.

B.P.O.V

I Ran.

I was good at running away from things, considering I had done it for 456 years and counting.

I had run away from….

1. School.

2. Admirers in school and out.

3. Humans and their horrible smelling blood.

4. Humans with crosses, garlic and fire.

5. Other vampires.

6. Especially the Volturi who wanted me in their guard for a good 400 years.

It was actually the Volturi I was running away from now.

I was running because I didn't want to kill them, I knew that Vampires needed balance and that the Volturi kept that balance.

They wanted me for my unusual power, and vast knowledge.

I'm being modest here, my knowledge is beyond vast.

And my power is beyond unusual.

I had a physical and mental shied and I had spent the last 456 years of my life perfecting them.

Also I didn't drink human blood, it was disgusting. I drank animal blood instead it was much more satisfying and easier to get.

Aro had said that I was one of a kind.

There were lots of vampires in the Volturi coven, that was a reason I wouldn't join. I hated being around other beings. It made me feel claustrophobic, like I had limits, new bonds that kept me held in place. I didn't want love, friendship or anything that you cry over when it's gone.

All I wanted was to be free. That why I was a Nomad.

So I ran, pushing my muscles, going faster than humanly possible.

I knew I had just past Forks, Washington.

That's when I smelt it.

It smelt like wet dog, old socks, rotting human food and some things I won't describe.

Werewolves.

I had heard legends about them stating that they could penetrate Vampire skin with their teeth and claws. They protected their people from Vampires.

Ha, hope they have fun trying to get through my shields.

I pushed out my shied to see if I could find anything.

There were nine large wolves trailing behind me. The Volturi weren't following.

I put the hood of my clock up.

I wanted to see for myself if the legends were true, so I slowed down and sat on a large rock in the middle of a clearing.

Sure enough nine werewolves stepped out of the trees a few seconds latter, they stunk out the whole clearing.

They were all big and tough looking I'll give them that. Each had a different shade of fur and eyes, They were bigger than a horse.

They walked along as if they owned the place, sticking out their teeth as soon as they saw me.

The biggest one that I presumed Alpha stepped forward and growled territorially.

I stood up and got into my protective stance and beckoned them to come closer.

"Good luck pup, your gonna need it" I said with a wicked smile

**Sorry its short, but I don't know if I should continue with it.**

**If I get enough Reviews I will.**


	2. AUTHORS NOTE

**This is Just an authors note.**

**Thanks for all the Reviews, your ausm.**

**I'm now oafishly continuing this story. **

**If you have some free time, go to my poll on my profile and vote on which story of mine you want more of. **

**There are a few questions that some of you are asking….**

**1. Will the Cullens be in it?**

_**Yes they will but latter in the story**_

**2. Will Bella be with a Cullen?**

_**Maybe, tell me what you all think, but its classified information sorry.**_

**The wolf pack has 9 wolves in it: **

**Sam, Paul, Quil, Embry, Jared, Leah, Seth and Collin.**

**That's all the wolf pack…. Just joking. Jacobs there as well.**

**All the Volturi and Cullens have the same powers.**

**Carlisle-Esme**

**Emmett-Rosalie**

**Jasper- Alice.**

**Edward-??????**

**Tell me if it should be a Bella/Edward story or a Bella/Other story**

**Thank you and I hope you all had a nice Christmas.**


	3. Messing with Mutts

**Thanks for your opinion**

Chapter 2: Messing with Mutts.

B.P.O.V

The one to the right of the Alpha leapt forward first.

In one fluid motion he brought back his paw to hit my face.

The little devil, he was disobeying his leader.

I ducked and swung my leg around, hitting him right in the face. The force sent him flying backwards into a tree. He looked up, there was blood all over his fur, he tried to get up but failed hopelessly falling back to the ground with a whimper.

Werewolves heeled fast so he would live unless he provoked me again.

"Ouch, I bet that hurt" I said with my finger trailing a imaginary tear down my cheek.

The pup growled and stood. I chuckled.

I was surrounded but I stood my ground. There were only nine of them I could take them easy.

The rest of the wolves were circling me, the pup took his place next to the Alpha. The Alpha looked at him and growled.

That was the only distraction I needed.

I dived forward and tackled the Alpha, wrapping my legs around his throat I dragged him to the ground.

The other werewolves were trying to free their master.

A sandy coloured wolf with light brown eyes leapt at me and I lost balance.

I jumped off of the Alpha and tackled him, pushing off of the ground, heading towards his legs. I did a spin in the air and instead aimed for his throat. I grabbed his fur and ripped a large chunk off.

We fell to the floor with me on top of him. I picked him up and thru him at a grey wolf with out even looking at him.

They disappeared into the trees.

Five to go.

I didn't kill them _all_ because they were only doing their duty, protecting their people and I didn't want their people to die because I had killed their _savouries_, If I killed a few then there would be enough left to do their job.

I stood waiting for the next one to come forward. They just kept circling, looked like all the stupid had gone.

They all came at me at the same time.

I jumped into the air and landed on a wolves back, it twisted its neck around to bite me but I grabbed its face and twisted then pulled. Its head came off with a satisfying crack.

This one was dead.

I felt bad, deep within me, like I had loosed a part of me.

I ignored it and thru the head at a tree.

I had killed my first Werewolf.

This is when the fight _really_ began.

**I know, a bit brutal.**

**Originally It was going to be a Jacob/Bella story, he imprints on her during the fight, but I'm not to sure, because she's a vampire so she cant have children.**

**That can still happen. But should it be a Jacob/Bella story or a Edward/Bella story**

**Please help me out!!!!!!!!**

**We will take a vote, If you want Jacob/Edward tell me during a review and I will count up the points for each of them. And the one with the most points wins.**

**P.S: Collin was the one that died, because he wasn't a main character.**

**Thanks for reading**


	4. Protect the Enemies

Thanks the vote is closed now.

The winner is……. I not going to tell you. You have to read and find out…..

Sorry if I disappointed you but I cant please everyone.

**Chapter 3: Protect the Enemies**

**B.P.O.V**

**There was a pause among the wolves as the head hit the tree and bounced onto the ground, like they weren't to sure what to do.**

**The pause was only momentary though, before they lunged again.**

**I jumped over the body of the wolf I had just killed and flu over the wolves heads, landing on my hand I pushed myself into the air and landed back on my feet in a crouching position.**

**I growled.**

**They growled back at me.**

**I stood up, I had finished my experiment. I'll let these one live.**

"**Greetings, I'm Bella Swan it's a pleasure to meet you" I said holding out my hand for them to shake. I dropped it, after all they did have paws.**

**They growled at me again.**

**The Alpha that had recovered from my assault was pacing back and forward in front of me.**

"**I sorry for disturbing you and I sorry for your loss" I looked at the dead wolf's body before I continued. "I was only defending my-self".**

**The Alpha stopped pacing and growled at me, shaking its massive head.**

"**From my understanding, you've made the assumption that I drink Human Blood like the rest of my kind" I said looking down ashamed.**

"**But that is incorrect, I drink the blood of animals and I prefer it. That why I have golden eyes" I pointed at my eyes.**

**The wolves looked at each other.**

**They all started growling and walking towards me. They were going to attack anyway.**

**I should run.**

**But I just stood there. **_**Let them come.**_

**The Dark brown wolf was the first to reach me. I put up three layers of shield a waited for the impact. I wasn't disappointed.**

**He was going to bite me, his teeth extended towards my throat, He was about 30cm away when the shields kicked in. **

**He was pushed backwards like I had physically thrown him away from me. He landed on the ground on his back. He leapt to his feet and charged again.**

**I had to run **_**now**_**. I had to get away. I smelt the Volturi's scent, they were coming. **

**I spun around and came face to face with a rusty brown wolf, he was different to the others, he had the same brown eyes and muscular build, but the feeling of being around him was different. I felt like I was safe, like no one could hurt me. I didn't like it one bit.**

**I looked into those big brown eyes. It wasn't a romantic type of pull, but I just felt like I wanted to be his best friend forever.**

**I had to protect them.**

**I acted quickly.**

**I wrapped my Shield around all the wolves in the clearing and lifted them up so they were levitating 5m above the ground.**

**I didn't know what I was planning to do, but I had to get them away.**

**I smelt the Volturi coming closer. They would kill the wolves.**

**I searched the clearing for somewhere to hide the wolves but I knew it was useless, I could smell them from a mile away and so could the Volturi.**

**I left them hanging in the air and turned around so I was facing the direction that the Volturi was coming from.**

**Only a few seconds latter they came.**

**Thank you. Next chapter is coning soon.**


	5. How to fight the Volturi

**No Jacob didn't imprint on Bella. They just felt like want to be best friends.**

Chapter 4: How to fight the Volturi

B.P.O.V

Only a few seconds latter they came.

All four of them were concealed under long black cloaks with the hood up. Only their red eyes were visible.

They advanced towards me and looked directly at me.

The blonde one, Jane, stepped forward away from the others.

"Aro requests your presence in Volterra" She said carelessly.

I knew I couldn't say no. They were not going to give up and go back empty-handed to Aro.

It was worth a try.

"And what will occur if I politely decline?" I asked smiling.

"You and you're filthy pets will die, Even though they are going to die anyway" she said simply looking at the wolves hanging in the air.

I growled.

"Oh, touchy aren't we" Jane said mockingly.

"If it wasn't for your powerful leader Jane, I would have killed you already" I said forcefully.

She stepped back.

"Well then mutt, this might hurt just a little." she said to the rusty brown wolf.

A piercing howl filled the air. I quickly put up my mental shield around them all.

The howl stopped.

Jane looked at me and kicked me in the stomach hard enough to send me flying in to a nearby tree.

The howl started again. I had no choice.

"Ok I'll come with you on the condition that you don't kill the wolves" I said holding up my hands in surrender. I new I could kill them all, but a life in the Volturi might be fun after all, bossing vampires around.

The howl turned in to a whimper.

Jane looked at the dead wolf's body. "I see you've already done that" she said.

I shivered.

"But we wont kill and more of them" Jane finished.

I needed to talk to the wolves.

"Would you give us a minute" I said nodding to the wolves.

Jane nodded "But just remember you cant run from us" and with that they walked out of the clearing.

I turned to face the wolves.

I lowered them to the ground and let them go.

"I'm really sorry for this inconvenience" I said slowly "And I hope one day you can forgive me, because I really want to be friends"

All of them growled except for the rusty brown wolf who just looked at me.

I smiled tentatively at him. I think he smiled back but it was hard to tell.

"I have to go now" I said

The rusty brown wolf whined, walked up to me and nuzzled my hand.

The rest of the pack growled.

I patted him on the head, he was so cute.

The grey wolf came up to me and tried to bite me.

I laughed at his pathetic attempts, he couldn't get past my shield.

"You cant hurt me Werewolf" I said smiling.

He reached out his paw to touch me but he couldn't.

The rusty brown wolf growled at him he growled back.

"Bye" I said, then I ran out of the clearing and straight into Jane.

"Aw how beautiful" She said sarcastically

I sighed.

"Look Barbie, If I'm not going to rip of your head in the time we are living together, I suggest you shut-up now" I said aggressively

Demetri laughed. "I like you, I see we are going to get along well". He said.

I smiled and started running.

Running away from my old life and into a new one.

**Did you like it, I stayed up for ages typing it up so its not that good.**

**Please Review and tell me what you think of the story so far.**

**Do you think I should do a Jacobs.P.O.V of the fight**


	6. It’s not so bad

**Sorry about the wait, been updating my other story**

**Hope you like it so far.**

**PM me if you have any ideas.**

**And check out my poll!!!!**

Chapter 5: It's not so bad.

B.P.O.V

We had been running for what felt like hours but had only been a few minutes.

The Volturi had a privet jet which they came in and we would be riding in it back to Volterra.

I was excited, by the time we reached the airport where the jet was, I couldn't wait to get there and start my new life. I didn't know why, but I felt like it was going to be fun and exciting, something new every day.

Hopefully I wouldn't have to go to school, my personal hell.

I hated re-learning the same thing over and over. I could teach most subjects better than the teacher.

I hated the hormonal teenage boys and the jealous Barbie girls, But most of all I hated the horrible cafeteria food, even as a human I wouldn't have risked eaten that crap.

"We are here Isabella" Demetri called earning him a scowl from Jane.

I nodded looking at the Jet, it was large but movable.

We climbed on-board and sat down in comfortable-looking leather couches.

There were 5 couches in a circle around the coffee table. On the far wall was a flat-screen TV, next to it was the kitchen, and next to that was the door that lead to the planes control systems, Alec walked through the door and I guessed that he was the pilot.

"So how have you been keeping Isabella?" Jane asked. "Aro has been very worried about you"

I smiled at her, she trying to be nice but I knew we were going to be friends, The reason she didn't like me was because Aro was interested in me, and she was jealous but she would get over it.

"I've been okay, just been doing stuff" I lied smoothly, I didn't really want to tell her I had been purposely avoiding her and the rest of them.

She smiled back, relaxing into her chair.

"And how have you been Jane?" I questioned her.

She nodded and shrugged. "It's been okay"

"And how is Aro?"

Jane shrugged again, he smile faded as she spoke "Fine I guess, he really wanted you to join us, and he will be extremely happy that you have"

I moved to sit next to her, she made space for me.

"Look Jane" I sighed looking at the others watching us "No one is going to replace you, your power is better than mine and you have much more experience than I have fighting" I lied, I am much older and experienced than her but I was trying to be nice so I didn't tell her that.

She smiled at me, and reached over to squeeze my hand.

"Thanks" She said "And sorry about back there, sometimes my job really does get to me"

I laughed and she joined in.

She smoothed down her cloak.

"Do you always have to wear that" I said pointing to it.

Jane nodded "Its very unfashionable though, we only have to wear them on duty and around the castle"

Everyone was looking at us in shock.

"I told you I can be nice" Jane said looking at Felix who burst out laughing.

"Saying a few words to someone doesn't suddenly make you nice" He said "It takes time and then you become friends, meaning you actually like each other"

I smiled at him.

"Well I like Jane" I said as he fell of the chair and onto the floor, withering in agony from Jane's wrath.

Once Jane had stopped Felix stood up and shook himself.

"See, that was not nice Jane" He said crossing his arms and pouting, sitting down in the far corner.

Everyone laughed.

"And its not funny"

**That's the end of the chapter sorry, I know it was short.**

**OK a few things:**

**1) Does anyone know another word I could use instead of 'Asked'???**

**2) Do you have any ideas for this story???**

**3)What do you think???**

**4) REVIEW.**

.


	7. Meeting the guards

**I finished the last chapter there because I didn't want to write the plane ride out.**

**Call me lazy.**

Chapter 6: Meeting the guards.

B.P.O.V

We jumped off the jet as the engine died down. I didn't have any luggage but the others did. They were fighting over who got to get theirs out first while they were pushing and shoving the others away.

"Get out of my way" Alec exclaimed trying to yank his stuff out.

"No I was here first" Jane argued.

"My things are more important than yours" Demetri said

"Bullcrap" Alec and Felix shouted at the same time.

It was very amusing to watch. I pushed a separate shield over Demetri, Felix and Alec so that Jane wouldn't have any unfair advantage. They were squabbling like children, and over what? Getting their luggage out of the plane.

Jane's eyes widened in shock when she found out she couldn't use her power. She glared at me.

"I thought you liked me" she said

"I do, but you have to admit this is amusing" I laughed

Jane shook her head "This is serious Bella"

I crossed my arms and sat down on a bench to watch.

"Don't touch that, it's fragile"

"Get your foot out of my face"

"Then get your butt out of mine"

"You have a serious attitude problem"

"I don't have a fricking attitude problem YOU STUPID IDIOT"

"How can someone so tiny be so annoying?"

"It's a talent"

"Men are crabby when they're hungry"

"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP"

"Did you know that the guy who invented the toilet was Thomas Crapper?" Felix asked everyone turned around to look at him.

"What?" They all asked at the same time.

Felix dashed forward and grabbed his stuff, spilling everything else all over the ground.

I groaned.

God must love stupid vampires. He made so many and this was supposed to be the most highly trained, disciplined coven of them.

Everyone had started to attack Felix, pushing him to the ground.

Jane grabbed his possessions out of his hands and started bashing them against the ground.

"No not the care-bears" Felix screamed. "Drop them, Drop them I tell you"

Jane dropped them and they landed with a thud on the ground, Felix breath a sigh of relief.

Jane jumped into the air and landed on them. Felix screamed in agony.

Jane bounced up and down on the bag of bears, a triumphant smile spread across her face.

"That's not nice Jane" Felix cried. "It's the rarest care-bear ever"

"See I don't need my power for others to be begging for mercy at my feet" She said.

"Jane, I'm sorry to have to tell you this but you gave me no choice. You victims don't die in pain, they die laughing" Felix said, not sounding sorry at all.

"Are you Miss Volturi?" A deep voice asked.

I looked at the man that was speaking, he looked around 30 and had a thick black facial hair that hid most of his face except for his brown eyes.

"Yes I am" I answered him.

"May I escort you to your car?"

I nodded and grabbed everyone's luggage, they were all to busy to notice. Now Jane was on top of Felix, strangling him while Alec was trying hopelessly to get Jane off. Demetri just stood laughing at their attempts.

"Demetri" I whispered "Can you help me get this in the car"

He nodded and picked up all of the remaining things left on the ground, still laughing.

"Come on, lets go" He said once we had loaded everything in to the boot of the bronze Audi R8 Spyder.

"But what about them?" I asked pointing to Jane, Alec and Felix. They were till fighting except now Felix was on top of Alec and Jane.

"Let them run home" Demetri sniggered.

We climbed in with him in the driver's seat.

Going a few hundred KM over the speed limit we arrived at the castle in 15 minutes.

"You will see Aro and then I'll show you your room" Demetri said.

"OK thanks" I said as I got out of the car and walked up a corridor, following Demetri.

Demetri stopped outside a pair of double doors.

"This is it, I'll wait outside for you" He said.

The guards opened the doors for me and I strode through them.

Aro, Marcus and Caius sat in their thrones in the middle of the hall wearing triumphant smiles

"Isabella" Aro said "I see you have decided to join us"

I nodded, staying quite he reach out and touched my hand, pulling back with an annoyed expression on his face.

"That is such good news and I hope you will enjoy your stay, I see you have met Jane, Felix, Demetri and Alec"

"Yes they are very amusing" I said

Aro chuckled lightly "I agree and where are they now?"

"Demetri is outside waiting and Jane, Alec and Felix are still at the airport, fighting over who gets to take their luggage out first" I said

Aro muttered something about growing up.

"I haven't hunted in awhile do you mind if I go?" I asked

"No, not at all, have a nice time" He said

I turned and ran out of the hall and straight into Demetri.

"I'm just going for a hunt now" I explained to him.

He nodded and I ran out to the woods to clear my mind.

**Please review and a big thanks to everyone who has already.**

**I'm going to start advertising stories at the bottom of my chapters. They are 'must reads'. If you want me to put your story on the 'Advertising board' then tell me in a review or PM me.**

**Also I am looking for characters for this story, give me your name and a description of yourself and you could be famous ****:]:]:]:]**

**Thankz**


	8. Important!

**All writing it going to be on hold. Production has stopped, I just don't have enough time to write anymore but I promise I will update next holidays.**

**I have been trying to write but I just cant, I get really stressed when I have to write under pressure, I am falling behind on the homework and I fell really tired all the time. **

**I'm just to busy but please stay with me and keep reading.**

**Thanks to everyone that reads, I love you guys.**

**Love Elisha Rose**


End file.
